


【影日】Total Eclipse

by Yuchongshan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuchongshan/pseuds/Yuchongshan
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	【影日】Total Eclipse

*预警：有宫日成分  
*R18

当影山注意到场边的宫侑抚摸着日向的头发，目光湿润多情得仿佛下一秒就会托起他的下颌或撩起他的额发印下一个温热的吻时，想起的是他偶然翻阅乌野排球部的旧照片撞见自己注视日向眼神的仓皇。  
那时候他理直气壮，若相爱有罪，全是律例不对。搅得前辈们哭笑不得地为他打掩护，秘密会议开了六回，可商议出的最佳告白方案实施到一半就被他忘得一干二净，只会直愣愣地说我喜欢你。所恃唯有一点英勇，还有茜红霞光下日向眼里的既惊且喜。  
影山移开视线，勉强集中注意力到排球上，抛起，起跳，击球，指尖的触感钝得不可思议。日向招呼道影山你先不用管我了侑前辈说和我试试速攻配合。他平淡应声，看到排球落点出界，突然感觉肚子空空，饿得烧心。  
明明就只有排球而已了，连这一点牵连也要剥夺吗。  
他看着几次配合失误后宫侑成功地托出恰到好处的托球，被日向干脆利落地扣下。也许并不如影山的托球精准，然而已足够打出五星好评。日向兴高采烈地蹦起来，被宫侑在空中截住，揉乱他的头发笑意满满道：“Nice hit.”  
与宫侑一道来的宫治懒懒瞥影山一眼，道：“陷入恋爱的侑肉麻得让人恶心。”  
影山无法作答，如同有丝结喉咙，空咽几次才能发出声音。  
宫治颇无礼貌、饶有兴致地观察着他的神态。  
自主练习结束后日向热情洋溢地跟宫侑约好下一次共同练习的时间，挥手告别后抱着球喊他去吃晚饭。在更衣室依旧眼睛发亮，喋喋不休：“侑前辈好厉害，居然那——么快就可以配合上负节奏的速攻……”  
影山正要随便挑几句熟练的恶言堵住他的嘴，抬头却见他褪下运动短裤的腿根残留着红痕。  
这印记他见过无数次。在震耳欲聋的蝉鸣声中，日向坐在他身上，汗水濡湿的头发卷曲地黏在额头上。细碎喘息从唇齿间溢出盛夏潮热的水汽，蒸腾又凝结成一场暴雨。影山捏着他的腿根，像攥住海水中唯一的救命稻草，被千个泡沫冲成快乐的碎片，只余几点淡红指痕。  
高潮之后日向问他要不要换一个姿势，再来一次？影山嫌他纵欲，又在日向幼稚的挑衅下把他压进床单，撞得他不得不以手掌垫在头顶才不致磕到墙面。  
那个夏天影山的父母去旅行，日向声称会做饭挤进他家里。结果煎蛋掺了蛋壳，咖喱煮成浆糊，等水烧开的时间里影山从背后抱着日向看排球比赛视频，看到第四分钟便被日向嘲笑怎么看比赛都会有东西顶他的屁股。影山恼羞成怒地噬咬他的嘴唇，在客厅地毯上扒他的裤子，还没探进身体几秒，尖锐的哨声就惊得日向大呼小叫想逃离他的控制，关掉那壶该死的沸水。  
那时他们从未真正放手，所以以为拥抱的机会多到无需计数，在快乐中一天可抵过一岁。日向做出无数失败品，迫使饥肠辘辘的影山连生鸡蛋拌饭都勉为其难入口。偶尔煮出成形的溏心蛋便惊喜得好似挖出钻石，和影山小心翼翼分食，然后因为分摊不匀一路扭打到床上去。  
漫长假期的最后一天，终于碰巧，蛋也正好水也正好，凑出一顿咖喱温泉蛋饭，吃得两个人心满意足。理所当然地想我爱你正如你爱我，这就足够称作天生一对。

“你在看什么？”  
影山垂下视线，答非所问：“你不和宫前辈一起吃晚饭吗？”  
日向套上牛仔裤，简单道：“今天不。”  
影山还没来及度量时间副词的限定，就听他继续道：“还有，这只是新买的短裤磨出的痕迹而已。”语气轻描淡写到令人难以分辨解释的对象是队友还是前男友，内容是真相或仅仅善意宽慰。  
故事的开头在快乐中不明白快乐，或许因此中篇才一片狼籍。  
据说高级智能的记忆系统需要主动遗忘的能力，与过去劣行相关的印痕被他刻意抹得模糊不清。掌心多出那根刺，没有刺痛便懒知，没有刺痛别要知，就还能和他做对吵吵闹闹单细胞搭档，好歹还有伟大友谊。  
因此肆意生长的占有欲失控的时点也被刻意遗忘。是喊日向去练发球却得知他与三两好友逛游乐园而闷闷不乐的那个周末，是月岛不得不烦躁地声明“我对小不点完全没有那方面的兴趣”的那次争执，还是日向时刻顾虑他的偏执耐心报备一切正常交往的那天开始？再之后，已经毕业的副主将为难的声音从电话中夹杂着电流声传来：“……稍微克制一点不行吗？如果两个人都那么在乎彼此的话……”  
而那时的影山无心细听，把无可替代和非我不可划上稚拙等号，自信他的世界中只要两个人就足够。  
那一年全日本青年强化合宿终于同时向他们两人发出了邀请函。走进味之素训练中心的时候日向叽叽喳喳地惊叹不止，遇到斜睨他的宫治就躲在他身后小声问这是双胞胎的哪一个。影山一边盛气凌人地说双子中的二传已经入选世界青年队不可能出现在这里呆子，一边扣紧了他的手掌。几分钟后教练介绍宫侑将作为陪练加入这次合宿时，宫侑对日向眨了眨眼，示意春高比赛后的承诺即将履行。影山指尖刺入掌心时，才想起日向早已在列队时抽开了手。  
日向和宫侑击掌，把星海吹捧得得意洋洋，和列夫孩子似的闹成一团，被影山记不住名字的其他人亲昵地揉头，然后带着热牛奶般生机勃勃的暖气回到他身边，一如往常。他满脑子都是要抓紧时间要抓住机会要变得更强，以至于被影山反锁进器材室时全未觉察异样。  
直到影山一言不发地把他压在软垫上，手顺着脊背的凹陷滑进运动裤腰的松紧带，在他的惊愕中潦草地做着扩张。日向咬着牙说你在干嘛，打开的膝盖被死死压住，推拒的手腕被扣在头顶。影山搅动的手指被他的肉体温软地吞咽，如刀尖切入橙子般残忍畅快。  
一门之隔就是走廊，交谈的声音由远及近，到能辨清是教练的讨论时日向惊慌失措、剧烈挣扎起来。影山松开他的膝盖，换成用手架起他的腿，进入时软垫与地面发出粗糙的摩擦声响，日向忍不住响亮地抽了口气，然后死死捂住自己的嘴。大腿紧贴的皮肤泌出汗水，和其他体液混在一起，拉他们堕入粘稠的漩涡。日向失神痉挛时影山几乎把他压成对折，俯身舔舐那滴滑到他下巴的眼泪。  
“你在想什么？”日向把排球狠狠砸到他鼻梁上。  
影山擦完鼻血，塞着两团餐巾纸把脏了的软垫套拆掉丢进垃圾桶，头一次如此清醒地明白这样下去他会亲手折断飞鸟的翅膀。  
是否他种种思绪都写在脸上一览无遗，以至于他终于提出分手的时候日向甚至未曾露出惊讶的表情，只略湿了湿眼睫，问了句可否挽回，便笑着祝他往后都好。  
他记不清楚当日的情节台词，只记得揪成一团令人窒息的胃痛，绞得他蜷坐在体育馆台阶旁，被月岛嘲作弃犬。他痛得没力气吵架，咬牙道不如说是身体少了一部分。  
曾经余光一扫便知他要什么球，眉梢一挑便知他欲换姿势，唇角一弯便知他想偷个吻。敏锐无比的身体的一部分，如今只剩断肢的痛楚而已。  
别想，别想。就退回后排做普通队友，球场得分击掌时还能灿烂相视而笑。就当有往事没有故事，有剧情没有旧情。至少名字尚可与他的并一起，忝列作他人口中的高校最佳搭档。  
地图被日向用铅笔画了几个灰色的圈，带上了参观大学的新干线。日向张着嘴流着口水歪倒在他肩膀上，影山僵坐不动，生怕一点颤抖就会把他惊醒。逛了圈里所有学校的体育馆，回程中日向望着他敲定道：“去这所学校吧？体育馆设施超齐全的。”  
他没问影山是否要跟他同校，影山也只是应道：“哦。”  
谷地小心翼翼地问影山的升学志愿，听他报出那所“设施超齐全”的学校名称之后松了口气。月岛哼笑一声，被他横眉竖眼质问什么意思后，嘲讽道：“你知道你们两个分不开吧。”  
所谓欲断难断，始终在于不甘心去割舍。这劣质故事的句号只画了一半，两人都故意不把圆弧勾完。假作洒脱放手海阔天空，难道不是因为心知所谓独一无二，所谓无可替代，就是即使松了线依旧能牵风筝在手中的自作聪明吗。  
但终究要画完。

宫侑来体育馆找日向的时候，他正小狗似的黏着队伍的主攻手教他扣超内网球。宫侑于是含着溺爱小孩般的温柔等待着他没完没了的下一球。影山望了眼时钟不愿再看这戏码，正要出球场的时候却被叫住。  
“飞雄同学和翔阳交往过吧。”  
在宫城每一次撞见他人的眼神躲闪，就能闪回一次他的初恋。而大学之后，影山只有偶遇孤爪，才能从他的眼中读到“翔阳的前男友”的备注。他明白爱情和咳嗽一样无法隐藏，如宫兄弟这样的聪明人，他那点称不上缠绵悱恻的私情想掩饰也只是欲盖弥彰。  
即使这样，即使这样，你知道他走路时喜欢跳到石阶上吗？你知道他脊椎的倒数第十一节一触身体就会收紧吗？你知道他曾经那么、那么喜欢我吗？  
最终他回答：“是。”  
宫侑冷淡笑笑不再说话。  
这时日向终于练完最后一球，脸颊泛着红跑到他们面前，“去吃饭吗？影山也一起？烤肉烤肉烤肉——”  
影山想拒绝，却被宫侑抢先用他痛恨的游刃有余笑道：“今天有秘密计划，不能带飞雄同学，改天再请你吃饭啦。”  
日向茫然的眼神在他们中间转了个圈，然后被宫侑自然地揽着肩推出体育馆。影山注视着他们背影，日向聒噪絮叨着无聊的扣球心得，宫侑侧着脸望他，一直笑着认真听。  
明知半个句号不够续旧情，明知没有刻骨情史不配有心事。戏份没了便读读空气，认清下台的时机，鞠躬了就退位，起码能为好好演出的那几幕得到敬礼。  
影山用备用钥匙打开日向住处的门，浸入一片无人的黑暗。  
他没有开灯，闭着眼倚着门板坐下，不知道自己到底想等什么宣判，亦或这夜根本等不到宣判。这时候宫侑会在挽他的手，抱他的腰，吻他的嘴吗。他纤细的锁骨，他倒数第十一节脊椎，他泛红的膝盖和细瘦的脚踝。  
开锁声再度响起时不知过了几小时，开锁人因为门被堵而下意识蛮力一推，因为影山起身无处着力而一头栽进屋里。  
影山扶住他，借走廊暖黄夜灯看见日向酩酊酒气和散乱衣襟，因惊讶而微张着嘴。他关上门，拉他坠入这一片沉沉夜色，将他按到门板上狠戾吻他嘴唇。  
他口中并没有酒味，通身气息大概不过是沾染了别人的伤心事。若进门时的趔趄不过是在黑暗中未曾看清，若半伸的舌尖只是讶异未曾缩回，那紧抱他的双手也是他幻觉吗？  
他饥饿地舔他眼角吻他耳根，几乎要脱口而出“我爱你”又或“我们重来一次”，却突然清醒他不过是在别人的爱情中趁其不备偷一个卑劣的吻。本以为已是火山灰烬，竟还能反扑几摄氏度余热么。  
然而那清醒实在太短。就这一秒，就这一秒。断肢重生，剧情延续，掌心刺钉入心口，天生一对还是天生一对。  
他们纠缠着摔进狭小的单人床，影山把日向脸朝下压在枕头上，还没找到入口就被他挣脱，坐到影山胯骨上凶狠地拽着他头发接吻。搏斗般地连接到一处后，影山紧紧捏住他柔韧的腰，日向在他的动作中大声喘息着把指甲抠进他后背，报复似的咬住他的肩膀，尝到血腥味才肯松口。影山痛得嘶一口气，在日向的咬牙切齿中粗暴地进得更深。是愉快是痛楚，哪怕几多秒几多年，长或短都已不紧要。  
快乐一点点充满，到顶点的时候日向生理性的眼泪在他胸膛上滑出湿冷水渍，带得滚烫心脏一丝丝降温。年少时已用幼稚刺他一身伤了，竟又要迫他重眠荆棘之上吗？  
日向沉默地枕着他的心跳，突然说：“我煎鸡蛋总是会把壳混进去。”  
影山心脏一瞬间停摆，日向撑起身吻他唇角：“所以，没关系。”  
风筝断线也没关系。藕断丝连也没关系。所谓独一无二，所谓无可替代，就是所有优点缺点打包收货，何必非要绞断绳索。


End file.
